Frost Gauntlet
Basic Information The Frost Trog Gauntlet is part of the Frost Trog Costume Set, a character Costume that was introduced to the ingame Store of Creativerse on December 13th 2017. The four other parts of the set are: Frost Trog Arms, Frost Trog Head, Frost Trog Body and Frost Trog Legs. These Costumes are "skins" (in actual fact complete 3D models) that will replace the look of the according body parts of your player character for as long as these skins are activated/selected by you in the "Costumes" section of your character model (to the right of the "Equipment" TAB that is selected by default). How to obtain When buying the Frost Trog Costume Set in the Store for Coins (to be paid with real money by purchasing Coin Bundles in the Store), you will obtain the Frost Trog Gauntlet as one of the five parts of the whole set. As for the costs, please note that the prices in the Store can vary and are often reduced for a limited timespan. From then on, this Gauntlet skin and also the other four costume parts will be available for your user account to be selected on all Creativerse game worlds. You don't need and cannot buy them another time (just like Recipe Packs that are account-bound as well). These Costumes do not have to be crafted, which also means you can't make spare ones and you cannot give Costumes to other players. Different from item packs, buying Costumes will not add any item bundle into your inventory. Instead the Costumes that you bought can then be found as a selection when clicking on their respective costume slots next to your player character's model to the right side of the inventory. Please note that Playful is thinking about only offering season-themed Costumes (includes weapon skins) like the Frost Trog Costume Set during the according season (in this case around Christmas) in the Store and might deactivate these offers outside their season. So in the future you might only be able to buy this "frosty" Christmas-themed Frost Trog Costume Set for a few weeks around Christmas, but not at any other time throughout the year. However, once you have bought the Frost Trog Costume Set that includes this Frost Trog Gauntlet, all the 5 parts of the set will always be available to you during the whole year to be activated on your player character whenever you wish. How to use Once you have bought or obtained the Frost Trog Costume Set, all the 5 Costumes that are part of this set can be activated individually on your player character's paper doll to the right side of your inventory by clicking on the word "Costume" above the character's head. Then click on any of the 5 corresponding equipment slot to find a (list of) Costume(s) that you own that fits the depicted body part. To put on the Frost Trog Gauntlet, click on the gauntlet icon on the left side of the 3D paper doll. A small window will open with at least two icons in it - the red "unequip" icon with the crossed-out circle, and the Frost Trog Gauntlet after you've bought the Frost Trog Costume Set. Then click on the Frost Gauntlet if you want to use it on your character to activate it. This will now show the Gauntlet skin in the costume equipment slot and automatically put it on your player character in 3D as well. This selection can be turned off and on again any time you like. You'll see that the Gauntlet is made of only one light blue thick lower arm protection with darker finger shapes (yes, only two fingers and a weird thumb) covering or replacing the Arctek gauntlet (with or without a Mining Cell) that is usually worn right lower arm of your player character. Just like the mining gauntlet, this Frost Gauntlet is obviously also an exoskeleton. To deselect the chosen Costume or to select another one, simply click on "Costumes" and then on the according Costume slot/part once again to chose either another Costume or none (by clicking on the red crossed-out circle). The Costume part you have chosen will only replace the look of the actual crafted Mining Cell with the attached Arctek gauntlet that your player character has equipped in the according equipment slot so that it now looks like the Frost Trog Costume "skin". Only the look and the according animated pulling effect, but neither the stats (Mining Cell power) nor the durability of the original equipped Mining Cell will be changed when a Costume gauntlet is worn/activated. As said, the stats (gauntlet power/level, armguards defense points) of your actual equipment will be kept. If you change your actual equipment, these stats will change according to the gauntlet and/or armor in the actual equipment slot, while your player character will still be shown wearing the chosen Costume, and will keep looking that way even if you unequip all actual equipment. Trivia The colors of the Frost Trog Gauntlet are fixed and cannot be changed, nor will they adjust to the color of the shirt that you select(ed) for your player character on the main game screen nor of the Mining Cell that you have equipped. Category:Costumes Category:Store